Friend
by Antinom
Summary: I was wondering myself...is there already a story on Fancfiction about Rei Shingetsu? There are only two? Unfortunately I am not a native English speaker, therefore i would appreciate if someone would help me translating this story to English. Nevertheless, read the first lines of my story in order to know how to contact me.


Hi, I just want to say that this story is written in Portuguese. I would like to translate this story to English, however i need someone who is willing to help me, therefore talk to me in order to know if you are ready to do this, I would appreciate that help a lot! :D

Agora para os Portugueses, bem, aqui está mais uma história sobre o "Rei Shingetsu" e o "Yuma Tsukumo", espero que gostem e já sabem, se quiserem dar a vossa opinião comentem ou enviem-me uma mensagem.

* * *

"Yuma-kun!" gritou Rei, mas não tinha passado de um sonho. Talvez a relação que o Yuma tinha com ele não fosse forte o suficiente? Talvez ele não fosse realmente um bom amigo? Talvez…

Rei deitava-se todas as noites e questionava-se sem fim. Porquê? O Yuma raramente lhe dava a atenção que ele necessitava, afinal de contas eles eram amigos! E os amigos, para o Rei, deviam ser valorizados na medida certa e o Yuma não estava a fazê-lo. Rei seguia-o para todo lado, estava constantemente a dar-lhe apoio, a elogiá-lo, a ajudá-lo, a tentar animá-lo (não é que o Yuma precise disso…) e, no entanto, nada! Uns meros bons dias, "ois", "tchaus", "té amanhãs" e pouco mais…Rei sentia-se magoado, porque é que Yuma não lhe retribuía a emoção que ele lhe dava, porque é que Yuma não lhe dava os bons dias de uma forma mais espetacular e única, porquê? Afinal ele queria ser o melhor amigo do Yuma! Contudo, será que o Yuma precisava de mais? Ele tinha a Kotori, a Cathy, o Shark, o Kaito, o Bronk, o Tokunosuke, o Takashi e muitos mais! E alguns deles já o acompanhavam desde criança… era impossível, era impensável, era quase surreal! Isto desmotivava Rei e desmotivava-o demais. Mas, por vezes o Yuma dava-lhe certos sinais que o alegravam, que lhe diziam que ele era bom amigo, no entanto estes sinais eram escassos e quase nulos. Para o Yuma Tsukumo, Rei Shingetsu era apenas mais um amigo, nada mais, nem sequer melhor amigo! Pelo menos era assim que Rei Shingetsu pensava.

Havia uma luz estranha a banhar o quarto de Rei, ouvia-se um barulho doce e suave lá fora… era… era de manhã! Mais um dia de escola, mais um dia alegre para Rei, ele adorava ver os seus amigos, especialmente o Yuma. Rei, quando via o Yuma, esquecia-se de tudo o que pensava sobre ele e limitava-se a sorrir e participar nas brincadeiras de que o Yuma se lembrava. E os dias passavam-se, a amizade entre o Yuma e o Rei foi-se tornando cada vez mais forte. Com o passar dos dias, o Yuma já tinha mais confiança em Rei, mas Rei não achava suficiente!

Às vezes, entristecia-o o facto de o Yuma o tratar como aos outros amigos, incomodava-o o facto de o Yuma passar (muito) mais tempo com o Bronk ou o Shark em vez dele. Mas… ele nada podia fazer, por um lado ele ficava alegre por saber que o Yuma tinha tantos e tão bons amigos com os quais ele podia passar o tempo, por outro lado, sentia-se posto de parte porque, às vezes, o Yuma estava tanto com os seus outros amigos que o ignorava… eram facadas. Como se não bastasse, houve uma semana em que o pobre do Rei se sentiu mais abalado. Durante os intervalos dessa semana, todos eles, assim que o Yuma saía da sala ia imediatamente procurar o Shark, deixando Rei para trás, sozinho, a necessitar de companhia… Por dentro Rei sentia mal, pois sempre que ia procurar o seu querido amigo, este fugia sempre dele, procurando uma companhia melhor, alguém que se calhar não fosse tão "irritante" quanto Rei era. Rei, quando dava o toque de entrada para informar que o intervalo tinha acabado, esperava à porta da sala pelo seu amigo que tinha ido procurar Shark e… de todas as vezes que ele esperava pelo Yuma, ele aparecia com Shark (por vezes a rir-se, outras vezes simplesmente a darem-se bem, apesar de ser o Shark). Mais uma facada no pobre Rei. Rei sabia que um dia a escola ia acabar e que, eventualmente, teria de deixar o Yuma, o seu melhor amigo. Pensar nisto deixava-o desolado, desalmado!

E esta era a vida de Rei Shingetsu, um miúdo que gostava bastante do Yuma e apenas lhe queria o bem, um miúdo que entrou na vida de Yuma tarde demais e, com um pouco de azar, vai sair da vida dele em breve e, provavelmente, nunca mais irá encontrar alguém como o Yuma, um amigo que lhe aquecia o coração com a sua maravilhosa amizade.

Memórias de Astral, "Amigos de Yuma Tsukumo"


End file.
